


Do you believe in fate?

by AnLeen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnLeen/pseuds/AnLeen
Summary: — Я мог убить тебя, Освальд. Если этот день настанет, клянусь, я не отведу взгляд, пока буду пронзать твоё сердце.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4





	Do you believe in fate?

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте написанное слишком буквально. Это задумывалось как метафора. Также есть небольшой ООС.

_— Эдвард Нигма. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты страдал, я бы не стал делать этого таким подлым образом. Если между нами снова когда-нибудь вспыхнет конфликт, ты без сомнений поймёшь, что я твой враг. Обещаю тебе. Как друг._

_— Я мог убить тебя, Освальд. Если этот день настанет, клянусь, я не отведу взгляд, пока буду пронзать твоё сердце._

— Освальд, — Нигма проговаривает его имя медленно, обманчиво мягко. — Ты знаешь, у нас нет выбора, — он плавно подходит ближе, но Кобблпот, даже видя в руке Нигмы оружие, не пытается остановить его.

Никто из них уже не мог вспомнить, когда именно им вновь пришлось встать по разные стороны баррикад. Но кем бы они ни были — лучшими друзьями или злейшими врагами — Освальд при любом раскладе предпочёл бы умереть от рук Эдварда Нигмы.

— Последние слова? — Эдвард, стоящий к Освальду почти вплотную, подносит дуло пистолета к его груди и взводит курок, смотря мужчине в глаза.

Кобблпот пару мгновений всматривается в его лицо, прежде чем ответить. Слабо улыбается.

— Ты уже давно понял это, Эд.

Нигма подавляет судорожный вздох, вдумываясь в смысл сказанного и тщетно пытаясь сохранить спокойствие на лице. Но всё же сдаётся, опускает голову и крепко зажмуривает глаза на мгновение. Медлит пару секунд, понимая, что ему сложно смотреть в глаза грустно улыбающегося друга.

— Мне очень жаль.

Грудную клетку пронизывает горячая пульсирующая боль, и Освальд только судорожно вздыхает и содрогается, но не позволяет себе прервать зрительный контакт. В его глазах Эдвард замечает эмоции, которых быть в них сейчас не должно: доверие и решимость.

Пистолет с характерным звуком падает на пол, и Нигма суетливо, но аккуратно подхватывает Освальда под руки, когда тот резко клонится вперёд, опираясь на своего убийцу всем телом. Эд мысленно чертыхается, когда глаза начинает предательски жечь, и притягивает Освальда к себе.

— Прости, — одними губами произносит Нигма, уткнувшись носом в волосы Кобблпота.

— Я понимаю, Эд.

Нигма ощущает жар чужого тяжёлого дыхания на своём плече. Он не знает, что должен чувствовать. Ему даже кажется, что он не чувствует ничего. Это, вероятно, называют болевым шоком.

Кобблпот вдруг поднимает голову, почти откидывая её назад. По его губам стекает отвратительно яркая красная дорожка, капающая с подбородка. На белой рубашке Освальда начинают расцветать бледные красные пятна; но Нигма стоит слишком близко и, боясь хотя бы немного ослабить полуобъятие, не видит раны, которую сам только что нанёс. Но чувствует, как к телу неприятно липнет ткань рубашки, пропитавшаяся чужой кровью. Кобблпот смотрит прямо в глаза своего убийцы начинающим мутнеть взглядом, ещё держась на ногах только благодаря какому-то нечеловеческому упрямству и поддержке Эда, и хрипит, болезненно-мягко улыбаясь:

— Тогда, впервые, на пирсе, я сказал тебе кое-что, — Эдвард чувствует, что к горлу подступает ком, когда видит, как глаза лучшего друга тускнеют с каждой секундой. — Помни об этом.

Кобблпот начинает оседать, пытаясь зацепиться за Эдварда, до сих пор прижимающего его к себе. С выражением полной растерянности на лице Нигма опускается на пол, так и не осмелившись разомкнуть кольцо рук. _Слышит_ , как замедляется дыхание Освальда. _Чувствует_ , как ослабляется хватка чужих рук на собственной рубашке. _Видит_ , как угасает жизнь в бледно-зелёных глазах.

Наверное, сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы сказать нечто важное, но Нигма не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он обдумывал смысл последних слов, сказанных Кобблпотом.

На пирсе Освальд говорил, что они нужны друг другу; что _**один не может…**_

— Мне тоже жаль, Эд.

Нигма не успевает уловить смысл фразы, но в ту же секунду слышится оглушительный выстрел и вспышка боли начинает пульсировать где-то у Нигмы в груди.

_**…существовать без другого.** _

Освальд падает, когда Эд ослабляет хватку. Тот коротко вскрикивает и, согнувшись вдвое, сжимает руками рану. Кровь Освальда, испачкавшая рубашку, начинает смешиваться с его собственной. В каком-то смысле это было даже красиво. _Символично._

Эдвард не чувствовал себя преданным. Это всё было до отвратного правильно. Это должно было случиться именно так. Где-то в глубине души Эд понимал, что давно предвещал себе такой конец. _Эдвард Нигма должен был умереть от рук Освальда Кобблпота_.

— Освальд, — мужчина зашипел от боли, приблизившись к Кобблпоту так, чтобы увидеть его лицо. — А я ведь ни разу не говорил тебе… — Эд замер и судорожно вздохнул, вглядевшись в стеклянные, остановившиеся глаза Освальда. Наверное, он бы заплакал или закричал, если бы мог. Но вместо этого он просто продолжил смотреть в широко распахнутые глаза некогда лучшего друга, бессильно хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, как догорает собственное сердце.

— Знаешь, — Нигма подтянулся на локте, чтобы оказаться ближе к Освальду. С трудом посмотрев на Кобблпота вновь, дрожащей рукой прикрыл его глаза, а после упал подле него тряпичной куклой. — Ты понял это раньше, чем я сам.


End file.
